FALLING FOR THE FALLEN
by booklover2341
Summary: Adrianna is an ordinary Nephilim, with a normal (and boring) event of life. But all of this changes when Mysterious sarcastic Cam Briel shows up. Adrianna feels drawn towards him but at the same time fees compelled to murder him with her bare hands. As she begins to unlock the secrets of her past, she begins to question everything she's ever believed in.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Cam stood on the boundaries of the Shoreline academy; his eyes flittered impatiently,

searching the shadows, hoping to find a danger lurking nearby.

Anything would be better than standing here listening to Daniel and Luce.

"Luce, please. This is what's best for you." Pleaded Daniel.

Luce shook her head, and crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest.

The wind whipping her black hair across her face.

"No, I'm going _with _you." Daniel opened his mouth to object, his violet eyes burning with anguish.

"Luce, please. I don't want you to get hurt," whispered Daniel softly.

Cam couldn't help but snort. Luce sighed, ignoring him.

"Daniel, I'm not going to get hurt." Cam sighed dramatically. He marched up to Luce and Daniel, stepping in between them.

"Luce, you need to _stay_ here, otherwise Daniel could…

" he paused, choosing his words carefully. "…get hurt,"…"protecting you."

Added Cam quickly, after seeing Luce frown worriedly.

"Plus," continued Cam, taking advantage of Luce's uncertainty.

"You won't distract Daniel when you're not around, which means he'll be able to finish the fight,

I mean _business_ sooner," Cam mumbled,

" and then you two can skip into the sunset or whatever else you plan to do."

Luce glared at Cam. "You don't have to sugar-coat things,"

She said furiously. "I know what I'm doing." Cam scowled. "I'm not sure you do."

Luce started to protest, but Cam sharply cut her off.

"I don't think you understand how dangerous it is for you to be outside these boundaries. You're staying here at Shoreline, and I'll make sure of that!"

Luce gave a dejected sigh. "Fine," she muttered.

Cam beamed, "There couldn't be a better plan. And, if you ever feel lonely I'll always be here," he teased.

Luce gave him a confused look, while Daniel growled softly from behind him. Cam resisted the urge to scoff.

Didn't his brother realise he wanted nothing to do with Luce. In fact he wanted nothng to do with anyone, especially after…

Swallowing hard, Cam gritted his teeth against the sudden pain in his chest. No he was not going to dwell on that. He'd spent enough years wasting his time on…her.

"What do you mean; you're going to be here?" Luce asked slowly. Cam grinned. "You know to protect you from the Outcasts and stuff, the usual."

He stretched his arms above his head, enjoying her discomfort. "Danny doesn't like getting his hands dirty." This comment was met with a glare from his brother.

Luce shook her head, trying to process this.

"But why can't Daniel do that?" Cam tsked, and shook his head. "Distractions."

Daniel scowled, and stepped in front of him,

"Luce," he said softly, cupping her face. "I won't be far."

He smiled, and burrowed his face in her hair, "You didn't really think I'd be able to stay without you?"

Luce sighed and trailed a hand down his back.

Daniel chuckled softly, before releasing his wings with a soft whoosh.

Luce's breath caught, and her eyes widened, as she slowly reached out to stroke Daniels wings, which radiated with pure energy and light.

Cam cringed, and backed away. "Show-off," he muttered under his breath.

Daniel turned his head slightly. "You don't like it, then go away."

Cam gritted his teeth, and released his own wings.

Unlike Daniel's wings, Cam's wings were tall and narrow pulled tight behind his shoulders, very sleek, jagged, rough and gold flecked with brindled strips of black.

Cam smirked at Luce, who was staring at his wings in awe, before bending down and soaring into the sky.


	2. CHAPTER 1

"Wake up," I jerked awake, to the sound in my ear, fumbling with my hands as my eyes were still shut.

"What?" I grunted, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Get up," she ordered, shaking me, as I awkwardly tried to push her away with one of my hands.

"Get up or I'll make you." She shouted, stripping the covers off me.

I muttered and crawled out of bed in defeat, grumbling all the while.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked her back to me. "What do we have?" I muttered, sitting up and yawning loudly.

"Cornflakes and milk, and milk and cornflakes." I groaned and tossed my pillow at her head. "You were supposed to go shopping."

"Yeah well I didn't have time." She answered, propping her hands on her hips.

Before I could make a snarky comment I was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, before the headmistress Francesca stalked into the room.

"Girls," she spoke in a clipped voice. "You have a new roommate." Both Shelby and I craned our necks curiously.

Very rarely did we get new pupils joining Shoreline, even fewer who were nephilim.

Francesca stepped aside to reveal a slim girl, who looked the same age as Shelby and I. Her raven dark hair fell past her shoulders, making her skin even paler in contrast.

Shelby sucked in a breath. "Lucinda?" she croaked. Wait. Wait. WAIT! LUCE! "Wait a minute." I literally shouted at Francesca. "Our roomie is Lucinda, as in _the _Lucinda?"

Francesca shot my clothes a disdainful stare, and I resisted the urge to wince.

"I trust you will treat her well." Said Francesca, ignoring my outburst, before striding out of the room.

"Well," said Shelby coldly, shooting Lucinda a withering glare. "I'm Shelby, and that's Adrianna."

Then without any further explanation, she spun around sharply, exiting the room.

I gaped at Shelby's back, I had never known her to be so hostile towards others, sarcastic sure, but never this rude.

"Sorry about her." I gestured towards the door, which Shelby had just slammed.

"She's not normally like that." We stayed like that for a moment, both averting each other's gaze.

"Sooo…" I began, at the same time she said. "How do you know my name?" I gave a hesitant laugh.

"Who doesn't know you?" Instead of helping this only seemed to make her even more uncomfortable.

I gestured towards her bags. "So, do you need help un-packing?" She shook her head. Not much of a talker I guess.

I attempted a joke. "Honestly Lucinda, I pity you getting stuck in this snobbish school, with me."

Lucinda gave a hesitant smile, "Oh don't worry, you're far from the worst case." I frowned, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Lucinda laughed, loudly this time.

She offered me her hand. "Well…" and paused, slightly surprised. "I don't even know your name. I grinned.

"Adrianna, but my friends call me Dri." Luce smiled back.

"Well Dri, so far it's been a pleasure meeting you, and by the way, my friends call me Luce."

I hooked my arm through hers and beamed. "Well then Luce, let's go get your timetable."


	3. CHAPTER 2

I wrapped my arms around my books tightly, ducking my head from the blistering wind.

After lunch I showed Luce to her next class since Shelby was still being rude.

I would talk to her about that later. As soon as we'd walked into class Luce literally got ambushed by all the others.

I smiled; of course I knew that was going to happen, I mean anyone would.

One of the characters of the most famous love story shows up at school that was bound to happen.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as another figure slammed hard into me.

The books were knocked out of hands and I landed back on my butt in a huge water puddle, the rain pouring down onto me full force.

"God," I screeched. "What are you, blind?" I hissed. The person chuckled softly, a boy. "No, as far as I know both my eyes are in perfect working condition."

I snapped my head up to look him in the eyes.

Green. Emerald green. The colour of a blade of grass under a dewdrop. They were eyes I was certain I'd never seen before, but at the same time seemed so achingly familiar.

Shaggy black hair framing a beautifully sculpted face, you couldn't help but stare at. Defined cheekbones, a strong jaw, full lips.

And even though he wore a shirt, it was obvious o see he was no stranger to the gym. He was someone I'd never set eyes upon before, but seemed so painfully familiar.

A sudden bitter feeling surged through me, making me bite the sides of my cheek until I could taste blood

A feral scream escaped my mouth and I threw one of my textbooks at him as hard as I could.

He hardly stumbled, only seemed slightly amused, and very confused.

Raising an eyebrow, he reached towards me. "Don't touch me." I shrieked,waving my folder at him threateningly, very aware of how idiotic I was acting but unable to quench the anger.

My head felt like it was splitting apart.

I stumbled drunkenly to my feet, the rage making it hard to think clearly. It felt like I was trying to walk through water.

The world spun sickeningly around me, and I had to fight the urge to throw up.

Someone gently scooped me up into their arms, and all I wanted to do was snuggle closer, but at the same time I wanted to wring his neck with my bare hands.

His body was warm and sturdy as he held me. I cried out again and clawed at his face violently. He sighed, exasperated and shifted my position, so now I was slung across his back.

Where I could do nothing but scream and beat his back with my fists repeatedly.

The world swayed gently as he walked. I gave up, a sob escaping my mouth.

I don't know why I was acting like this; I mean all he was doing was helping me right? Soon I felt exhaustion take over and I surrendered myself to the darkness.

I woke up in a brightly lit room that smelled strongly of bleach.

My nose instinctively wrinkled and I tried to sit up. I heard a gasp.

"Thank god you're okay." Someone breathed. Shelby. I fell back onto the bed, gasping as the memory of the previous events besieged me.

"Oh, Dri," she hugged me tightly, I snuggled closer to her. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, and the familiar scent of lavender over-whelmed me. Miles.

"How did I get here?" I croaked. Luce finally came into view, or at least part of her, since I still didn't want to risk looking up.

"A guy," she replied. I frowned, studying the creases on the bed sheet. "I know it was a guy Luce, I want to know who it was."

Luce sat down beside me; I could see Shelby's face visibly darkening.

I rubbed my head; I didn't need this right now. "Could I rest?" I asked, playing the sympathy card.

"I was just about to suggest that," replied the nurse ushering everybody out of the room.

"We hardly even talked." I heard Miles groan. "You'll have enough time for talking after," she scolded.

"What your friend needs now is rest, and you need to get to class…" I tuned out the voices and turned towards the wall, curling up into a ball.

Now that I was alone I had time to think. Time to think about him.

The guy who'd carried me here, even though I was sure I hadn't seen him around the school before.

For some reason I kept thinking I knew him, and I knew I felt some sort of pull towards him, and…I gulped. And I know I wanted to kill him with my bare hands.

I whimpered and closed my eyes attempting to sleep. It was the one place where I could escape.


	4. CHAPTER 3

"No way," said Luce, shaking her head furiously.

"You are not going. If you want I'll stay as well, but after fainting you think I'm just going to let you go as if it's no big deal? Yeah, not happening."

I huffed, and crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest. "But it is no big deal. Shelby, tell her. I'll be fine."

Shelby shrugged carelessly. "Why would Lucinda believe me, she hardly even knows me."

I sighed wearily. "Shelby, quit moping around like this. I mean, what's even your problem?"

Shelby snapped her head up, surprised at my sudden outburst.

Her face contorted into anger. "My problem is…" she was cut off abruptly by Miles.

"Look Luce, Dri's going to be fine. She always has these…." He paused.

"…attacks." Really? I mouthed at him. He shrugged back indiscreetly.

Luce was about to protest, but Miles cut her off.

"We're her friends as well; we wouldn't be that careless would we? Trust me."

"I don't even get why it matters what she thinks." Muttered Shelby.

Luce frowned, hurt evident on her face. "Not helping," I said to Shelby, through gritted teeth.

I looked into Luce's eyes and hugged her. She froze under me in surprise. "I'll be fine."

* * *

The door opened, and someone grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the room.

"Hey Dri, so glad you could make it." The guy gave me a small hug, he smelled strongly of alcohol, and his words were slurred.

I backed away from him. "Yeah, thanks." Somewhere in the dark room, I heard a few low snickers.

I rolled my eyes and gestured for my friends to come in.

Shelby looked around the room disdainfully.

"Hmmm, not bad." I nudged her playfully. "Oh, lighten up for once."

She gave me a dark scowl. I shrugged. "Or don't."

Luce was immediately bombarded by eager wannabees, who started firing questions at her.

"How is he?" "Have you kissed yet?" "Where is he?"

Miles, being the gentleman he is, stepped in between the crowd of girls and smirked.

"I'm right here ladies, and no we haven't kissed yet."

Shelby snorted, and I laughed. The girls glared at Miles. Choosing to ignore them, Miles walked out the door, with Luce in tow.

I shook my head. "Well, I think I'll be leaving as well." Said Shelby, heading towards the door.

I gripped her arm. "I don't think so, come on." I said, dragging towards the bar.

Which was really just a large countertop stacked with bottles.

I grabbed a bottle and two glasses before pouring both of us a decent amount of the alcohol. Shelby backed away from me.

"Nah uh, I don't think so." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, just one glass."

But of course one glass led to another and another and soon enough we'd finished a whole bottle.

Well, I had drunk most of it, but still. Shelby shook her head at me, as I stumbled to my feet, my head woozy.

She checked her watch. "Okay Dri, I'm leaving now, are you coming?"

I shook my head and hugged the bottle. "No, I'm just going to spend a little more time here." Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, bye," she muttered something under her breath too low for me to hear.

But I honestly couldn't have cared less. Tipping my head back, I drained another glass, loving the feeling of energy it gave me.

"Someone's enjoying themselves." I heard a low voice laugh. I grinned and looked up.

"Yep, why don't you join me?" Then froze as I realized who I was talking to.

It was him. I swallowed hard. A small irate feeling blossomed in my stomach, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before, it was as if the alcohol was working like a sedative.

Dulling the pain. And also dulling my senses. I didn't like it one bit.

But I was in a happy mood right now, so I pushed that feeling to the back of my mind and forced a smile.

The boy took a seat opposite me; I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

Again I noticed he was wearing black. Black jeans and a black shirt.

If someone else had gone for the black on black look I would've thought that they were trying to pull off a Goth appearance, but on him it looked right.

It suited him. I focused my attention on his chest; I didn't trust myself to look into his eyes.

It was a mistake. I felt my face grow hot.

It was hard not to look like I was staring, because to be honest he was fit, you could tell even though he was wearing a shirt.

His skin was pale, and looked even paler against his black clothing, and his arms were…there's only word to describe them…gorgeous.

Long, with lean muscles, I imagine myself folded into them, before mentally slapping myself.

Get a grip, Dri. Gosh, I didn't even know his name.

He smirked, as if he could read my thoughts. Could he? I smiled at him,

"I didn't catch your name before." He laughed, making my stomach flip.

It's the alcohol; just the drink going to your brain, I tried to convince myself.

"Cam," I tilted my head to one side. "Gorgeous name to suit a gorgeous person,"

The words had unintentionally slipped out of my mouth. I instinctively covered my mouth with my hand and blushed.

Cam grinned, obviously enjoying my discomfort. "And you are?"

"Dri," I mumbled. "Is that short for something?" he asked.

"Adrianna," I said, fidgeting with my hands.

"Adrianna," I shivered pleasantly, loving the way my name rolled off his tongue.

He raised an eyebrow; I averted my eyes, and turned to pour myself another drink.

He grabbed my wrist. My skin burned from where he touched it, in a good way.

He leaned in to me. My heart was thumping loudly, and I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he asked his breath hot against my neck.

I had to fight against every urge to grab him by his shirt and press myself against him.

"Sure," I said a little breathlessly.

His lips tilted up into a smile. One that spelled trouble.


End file.
